


Finding Home

by Goddessa39



Category: BtVS - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Baby, Buffy's baby, F/M, Gen, Hell, Portal - Freeform, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessa39/pseuds/Goddessa39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy got pregnant on her 17th. When she ran away, she ha an adventure with her twins, and met up with some people. She doesn't know Angel is back, and the gang doesn't know about her kids... BA BF friendship... HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I posted long ago. I think its crap but I have gotten good kudos for it. Take a look and read or stop reading. Whatever. I doubt I will get back to it. Have tried to rewrite but have not kept on it.

Summary:

Buffy got pregnant on her 17th. She killed Angel and stuff like before on the show, and the things that happened on "Anne" happened, but Buffy also meets up with a gang and the new slayer, Faith. They go dimension hopping and stuff and find a girl named Fred. They hook up with a demon named Lorne, and go around following demonic things. They being Buffy, Lily, Faith, Fred, Gunn, Lorne, Elizabeth, and Connor.

Buffy writes home to Sunnydale every now-and-then, and all but Lorne and Gunn have gotten into magic. They covered their tracks. The Scooby Gang has not been told about the kids, and Buffy has no way to know about Angel. They went through various dimensions until the kids were eleven, and then they went back to LA for a few months. Buffy and Faith are like super- strong now. Liz and Connor have been raised on the road with Buffy. They have slayer-powers, with the goodies of vampire ness.

Gunn, Fred, and Lorne have used connections to do anything they needed to, and they use the cover of their music (which they are good with anyway) to travel, while they stop any nearby apocalypses, or demonic evil happenings. Lily and Buffy found a bunch of money in the abandoned homeless shelter, so they live off that when they money they get from the band workings gets low. They are going to a band-grouping to host a kind of tournament.

Buffy is lead with Faith, while Lily takes background, and Gunn takes control of the drums. Lorne is managing, while Fred is on the computer alot trying to pinpoint mojo-ic occurrences, and the others go around like demonic security.

The Dingoes just happen to be going to the same gathering, and Oz sees them. He doesn't believe it at first, but Willow, Xander, Cordy, Anya, and Doyle are there as well, and when the new group performs, they are shocked. They see Buffy, who is looking older, and alot more Buff, and the other slayer, who is really Buff, especially for how long she has been activated. They look around the internet alot, and find the town they circulate alot. It's a small town called "Moon Town." It is suppost to have a large amount of demonic activity, but not as much as the hellmouth. It's also more communitized, where the demons there are nice, and the new comers are the evil ones. But the scoobies are confused even more; if the girl with Buffy was the slayer, then how is Trinity the slayer located on the hellmouth? (Buffy died again during childbirth.)


	2. Prologue

Chapter 2: Prologue  
Chapter 2: Prologue  
Prologue   
"Buffy?" the slayer was awed by who she saw in front of her. Barely a minute ago, the demon Angelus, the scourge of Europe was flounting around terrorizing her friends and herself, and now, her lover had returned. She didn't question it- you're not suppost to look a gift horse in the mouth. She smiled and bent down with him. She kissed him longingly. He kissed back. "What's going on? I.. I can't remember. Oh God. Buffy. I feel like I haven't seen you in months." He looked at her arm when he noticed it. "Buffy, you're hurt." She didn't care about herself right then, Angel was back, Angelus no more. "Shh. Don't worry about it." And then she heard it. It was a roaring sound, it wasn't noticeable for a moent like this, but it wasn't something she wanted. And then it hit her, what had happened, and what was going on. What had to be done. Her breath caught. She could feel her blood turn to ice. "Buffy?" He asked "What's going on?" "Shhh..." she said. She bent down and told him, "I love you." There was a pause while she just savored him being with her. "Close your eyes." She stood him up in front of her. Tears ran down her face as she knew what she had to do. She kissed him, savoring his taste, the last kiss she would ever recieve from him, from her love. And she stood back, and let her heart break, She picked up her sword and...

Buffy awoke from her dream. She hated those memories. She would always remember them in her dreams though. It hurt. And now, she felt it again. The absolute numbness- it was the closest thing to pain experiencable, for her especially. She wasn't feeling well. Not really a surprise though, considering. But when she started to show near the middle of her third month, she got the test. It was positive. She threw her bottles away, and became more determined to eat healthy. If she was going to have to care for another, she wouldn't mess it up. If it were her, she would willingly drink herself to death or something, but it wasn't. So she would care for herself.  
Over the next 2 months, she helped a girl named Lily, and found a vampire-hunting gang. She met up with Gunn and his sister Alonna. They became friends. In her second month away from the hellmouth, she was found by Kendra's succesor, Faith. They quickly became friends, seeing as how they were in need of companionship, and needed someone who would understand. They took down Alonna's vampire-self, and were there to help him grieve. But they didn't push. Faith really didn't know how it went, and she was having troubles of her own over Alonna's death. But Buffy knew how it was to grieve. Grief was never something you just got over. So she let him cry on her shoulder when needed, or be there to talk to. Lily was there to help as well. Buffy and Faith tracked down Alonna's sire, and brought it to the gang. It was a master vamp making minions. They beat him up and dragged him to the warehouse they were using in LA. They hurt him any way they wanted to, and then they let Gunn stake it, for any closure he could possibly recieve.

By now, the group knew some about Buffy's past, and about the same amount of Faith's. Nobody pushed on anything htough. It was just to get anything they wanted out in the open. During her first month there,she almost met a nice demon named Lorne; he had the ability to read your soul, present, past, and future. He was a welcome sight within the group.  
When Lily got transported to a different dimension though, they went after her. A month later, they finally tracked her down, and helped another girl named Fred excape with them. They started up on a spell to take them back home, but they were interrupted, and were sent spiraling into another dimension; a hell dimension called Quartoth, it's one of the worse ones. Before they could be attacked though, a good demon named Clem, whose skin was hangy, got them entrance into a peaceful village in secret.

But in the end of her 7th month, due to her smallness (and unknown twins) she went into labor. It was a hard and painful process for her. First, she had Connor Liam, but when he was out, and Buffy continued contracting, they brought Elizabeth Kendra out. Buffy had internal bleeding, and she passed out soon after naming them, and she died. If it wasn't for her slayer healing, and magic around the village though, she would have stayed that way.

But death brought her back stronger again. Within the week she was back to a normal strength. Even those that knew about the slayer strength stuff were surprised, including Faith and herself. Buffy and Faith trained alot, and saved almost all of the village when the barrriers started to fail. They got everyone who survived out and got them located to a different village.

A year later, it became evident to the group that they needed to leave. But no one around could find an incantation or spell that would take them back to Earth. So, for ten years, they circled from dimension to dimension looking for a good spell. A few weeks after the twin's eleventh birthday, they found one. They used it a day later after they gathered all the needed ingredients, and thier belongings. They had a lot of stuff to sell and give to museums. Buffy was going to ship a large portion to Giles without an explanation. She knew for a fact that some of the things were dangerous.

When they returned to the abandoned homeless shelter, they found alot of money and empty unused space. So they set the place up, and within the month, had everything ready. They were very rich now, and the shelter was already paid off for many years. The title was under Lorne and Gunn, but the others were on a containment sheet for it. It was confidential though, so there were no troubles of the kind. Lorne started up a hit club called "Caritas" meaning Mercy in a demonic language. It was a demonic karaoke bar, and the group were there alot.

But they all soon got bored within a year, they were all used to the traveling and action. So Faith got an idea, she knew Buffy could sing, and she could have sworn that she mentioned a guitar somewhere. When Faith presented it to her older sister-slayer, she was intruiged by the idea. Lorne was all for it, and within the week, the rest of the group were all up for it.  
They would create a band together. They just had to come up with a name for it. Many were suggested, and Caritas had a small award of a night of free drinks for the person or demon who could come up with the best one. Those who were familiar with them, which were many, were very creative, and put many names down: Chosen, Called, Experience, Lifetime, Night Walkers, Secret Protectors, Slayers, Judges, Hunteers, Fighters... as well as many others. Many were put up for grabs, and eventually they decided. In the end, Clem, who had come back with them, had been the one to suggest it...


	3. Finding Home: 1

Chapter One

Chapter One Moon Town, California; 6 ½ months after her 17th birthday –normal time-  
Buffy and Faith patrolled through the nearby graveyard, talking about their new band. Faith was surprised at everyone's willingness, but she decided that it was just because none of them wanted to risk getting split up. They had become reliant on each other over the years spent away from their home dimension. (Except Lorne, but he is with the group.) They had only got one vamp in their small new home called "Moon Town." They had a house being built, and a demonic bar, to replace the old one. They had all agreed to call it 'Caritas' which is 'mercy' in another language.

Buffy and Faith were chatting about their past, when Faith said something aloud. "B? Do you think you could go see them, since it hasn't been that long since they've seen you, but to you it's been a lot longer time?" Silence covered them. Faith was feeling guilty about saying it, while Buffy was thinking and mulling it over.

She came to her decision soon. "No. I couldn't go back there anyway. Too many memories. It's just... I wouldn't be able to..." She explained. Faith changed the subject, and the conversation was turned back to a lighter mood. Faith knew her sister-slayer wasn't in a mood to get into anything around this, even after all this time. And Faith liked to think that she new Buffy pretty well, she could understand parts of her no other could.

A vampire, female, jumped out at them, ready to attack. They could tell it was a fledgling, and just stared at it for a moment, dumbfounded that these things would even consider defeating, not one but two slayers working together at a time. And she didn't even have backup. Buffy let Faith at her and the younger slayer toyed with her, while Buffy just stood back and watched. 'I am really starting to miss the good ole mouth of hell.' She thought. She quickly threw it out of her mind though. It only depressed her, and was never good to keep in her mind for any period of time.

Faith finally got bored with the vamp and staked it. It had been bloody and very impressed at the skill before it burst into dust. They continued the conversation they were having through two more vamps, and never broke a sweat. They went to Caritas when patrol was over, the hotel they were staying in was nearby. No one had any thrilling encounters, and they went back to their rooms, the band in their heads, and the tip of excitement hung around them. They would be playing at Caritas the next night anyway. (Caritas is a regular club as well as a demon karaoke club.) They were also booked for a few tunes at 'Silver Lining', the local teen club. The manager of the place had heard them rehearsing a few days earlier, and had signed them for a play or two. Yep! The 'Chosen' were in business.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two Notes: There may be a few references to things that came after 'Anne' in the show. Wok with me here. There are a lot more things that happened after 'Becoming.' Dawn is not in this fic. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this a long time ago so please dont bug me with 'how this would so not happen!' I know. I agree. But this was written back in, geesh, like seventh grade or something. Even i dont know what I could have been thinking.

Night after Chapter One   
Buffy, and the 'Chosen' got their drums, guitar, and selves ready for their first public performance. Buffy and Faith were oddly not afraid of going on stage. It was Lily and Gunn that were freaking out. Connor and Lizzie were trying to settle them down, but they weren't having any luck. Fred came over and said, "Use the technique everyone else says they use: Just picture everyone in their underwear." 

It didn't help. Lily and Gunn just got a little pale at the thought. There were probably at least a few demons in the audience. Clem promised them he wouldn't miss their first play. And of course, as their manager, Lorne would be there. 

Lorne heard what she said and made his presence known. "Uhm, sweet pea. I don't think that is gonna work." He almost laughed at the thought. But Fred didn't seem to get it, and just shrugged. 

Buffy decided to step in. "I just close my eyes for most of the time, and pretend it's one of the practice rounds." 

Faith agreed and finished her big-sister slayer's response. "Yeah. And if it still doesn't work, then I save up any freak-some stuff for patrol." Buffy nodded and they all went back to preparing themselves. 

When they saw Lorne go up on stage, they got their stuff together and followed him. Gunn and Buffy went first, since they had the instruments. Strings played, and the two slayers of 'Chosen' started to sway and dance in the same spots as Buffy started to sing. Faith soon joined in. By the time they were both singing, Gunn and Lily were no longer frightened of the performance. They were joined in, the music they were making swaying them, urging them to keep playing. 

_''It's been two weeks  
Three days long   
I'm all alone since you've been gone   
I can't keep myself from asking why   
Just wanna see my reflection   
In your eyes Just know that I'm with you   
And what you feel   
I feel it too I'm feeling lately   
I'm going crazy   
Wondering how I'll go on without you   
I keep on trying   
Slowly dying   
Thinking about how I need you here with me I wear your shirt   
The scent of you   
Reminds of the night that we became two   
There's nothing else   
That feels the same   
Everyday there's sun, it feels just like rain Just know that I'm with you   
And what you feel   
I feel it too I'm feeling lately   
I'm going crazy   
Wondering how I'll go on without you   
I keep on trying   
Slowly dying   
Thinking about how I need you here with me If you think it's easy for me   
Well, you're wrong   
Sometimes I'm weak and baby you know   
I'm not that strong You're in New York   
And I'm in L.A.   
There's so much to tell you   
Words I need to say   
But your phone keeps ringing I'm feeling lately   
I'm going crazy   
Wondering how I'll go on without you   
I keep on trying   
Slowly dying   
Thinking about how I need you here with me I'm feeling lately   
I'm going crazy   
Wondering how I'll go on without you How will I go on without you? It's been two weeks   
Three days long   
I'm all alone since you've been gone" _

When they finished their first song, they were all smiling a little bit, and the club was shouting at them to play more. They did what they were told for once, and started their next song. Buffy started tuning her guitar for this first. After Gunn played his second hit, the sister-slayers sang to the crowd. 

_"Tell me just what you want me to be  
One kiss and boom you're the only one for me   
So please tell me why don't you come around no more   
Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store [Chorus:]   
It just takes a little bit of this   
A little bit of that   
It started with a kiss   
Now we're up to bat   
A little bit of laughs   
A little bit of pain   
I'm telling you, my babe   
It's all in the game of love This, whatever you make it to be   
Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea   
So please baby try and use me for what I'm good for   
It ain't sayin' goodbye that's knocking down the door of your candy store [Chorus]   
It's all in this game of love   
You roll me   
Control me   
Console me   
Please hold me   
You guide me   
Divide me   
Into what... [Guitar solo]   
Make me feel good, yeah So please tell me why don't you come around no more" _

The crowd was definitely please with them. They played a few more strings at the end before going into another number. After another five songs, they decided it was time to go. The club would close in a bit, and they wanted to collect their bit of money. They were all happy at their performance. And they had made a decent bit of cash. 

Gunn cleared his drums off of the stage as the official band took their place. They weren't bad. But the band didn't get near as much attention. Lorne joined them and they all (except for the twins and Fred) each had a drink. Buffy made sure that all of them knew not to give her more then one drink at a place. She had told them all about her time when she went to a college party, and the first drink she had was drugged. Her and one of her friends (Cordy) woke up chained to a wall with a giant snake demon. Gunn felt like he would piss himself laughing about the time she had a drink, and went all cave-Buffy. She replied that he better shut up before she hit him over the head with a club, she was trying to repress. That shut him up quickly. But he still got a good laugh every once in a while when she wasn't around. 

Fred didn't like the taste of alcohol much, and there was no way any of them would let the kids get near the adult beverage. They wouldn't let the younger members of their family get drunk. And besides that, Buffy would have their hides. They all knew she had a temper when the few things she treasured were messed with. 

Later that night: 

When Buffy and Faith arrived back at the hotel, after a small patrol, only one vamp; they got there and reminisced about their time in Quartoth and other dimensions. They never really thought of it as home, but it was where they were for a long time. They couldn't help but get a little nostalgic about it. 

Half an hour later, the kids returned from their patrol. Ten minutes after that, the other four got to their rooms. Faith and Buffy decided to call it a night. Faith got some small silk P.J.s on and Buffy put old clothes of Angel's that still smelt a lot like him and Mr. Gordo was still at her side through thick and thin. 

"Night B." Faith said, as she curled up into bed. 

Buffy walked the few doors over to the room the kids were in. They were in bed already. She could see that Liz was awake, and faking. But Connor was out cold. She bent over his head first and kissed him good night. "Night Conner." She went over to her daughter, and said, "I know you're awake." Lizzie opened her eyes and looked at her mom pouting. Buffy shot a look at her. "Don't even look at me like that. Get some rest." She smiled and laughed a little at Liz's stare. She bent over and kissed her daughter's head. 

"Night Mommy." Lizzie said. Buffy smiled. After all this time, she still couldn't get over the feeling to be called 'Mom' or 'Mommy' or something. 

"Night baby girl." She replied as she opened the door, and then closed it behind her. She walked over to the three rooms next to theirs. She knocked a couple of times before opening the doors. She gave a quick nod before saying "Night Guys. Me and Faith are hittin' the sac." They each gave her a small smile at that and said goodbye for the night. She closed the door to the girls' room, then Lorne's, and then Gunn's. She walked back to her own room. 

When she got back, Faith was still asleep. She pulled out her new laptop and hooked it up to an internet connection across from the beds. She turned the sound off and found the scoobies' internet addresses. She mulled over writing them, and after an hour's debate, decided to email Giles. 

_To: WatcherManG From: ChosenOneB Message:  
Hey Giles. Did you get the ancient pottery? It took me a while to sort some of that out. I'll send you some more later. I got a couple of crabby scrolls to. To bad I can only read a few of them. Ah well. You'll probably get the others gone over by now.  
Sorry it took me so long to write. I was kinda... busy otherwise. How's the gang? Cordy still bugging over hair products and 'Sheva'? What was Xander's latest nonsense? How many computer sites has Willow hacked through lately? Oz still cool and mellow? What about you- How many nameless, ancient texts have you gone through?  
I'm safe enough now Giles. You can quit looking. I'll try to keep in touch more. And before you start thinkin it, you didn't fail me, I would have failed without you. And before THEY start saying wrong questions, I am not ignoring my duties. I have an apocalypse math, so I know there isn't any thing end-of-the-world thins happening around SunnyHell lately.  
I am doing better then I was Giles, and you guys were meant not to find me. I wasn't exactly aware of what I was doing all the time anyway- don't ask, I doubt you wanna know. And no, I was perfectly safe, physically then anyway.   
B P.S. If you guys insist on going out on patrol, just be sure not to get yourselves killed... or seriously hurt... _


	5. Chapter 5

Sunnydale:

 

Morning after chapter two. 

Rupert Giles, the Sunnydale High School librarian was sitting in the library in looking at the different artifacts he had been sent. He was shocked at the stuff that was there. He was positive that even the council would not have many things in this good of condition. And he hadn't even looked at the card yet. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. 

But within a few moments, he gave up on his thoughts and went to look at the small card. He flipped it over and was surprised that there wasn't much of a message. But when he saw the smaller message, (more like the letter,) of the B, neatly scripted with lots of loops, he gasped. He didn't breathe for a few moments, until he got a flurry in his stomach, knowing that she was alive. He saw it and knew that it was from her. And he also noticed the parchment; it was a beige creamy paper that he always saw her using. He sighed and a small smile caught his lips, before his head took over. 

Questions flooded his mind. Where was she? How was she? Is she okay? What happened? Where did she get this stuff? Where could she find this stuff? Why was she sending it to him, when she could probably make a fortune out of it? What was she doing when she found it? Was she looking for this stuff- no she probably wouldn't be into that sort of thing? What was she doing? 

All thoughts flew out of his head the moment he heard the sound he knew so well. The library doors opened, and the rest of the scoobies walked in. They headed for their normal seats, until they saw Giles's face and the things on his desk. 

Xander spoke up to him, trying to get someone to laugh. "Hey G-man! Whatch'ya got in the box? Who-" 

Giles cut him off by simply saying. "I got this package in the mail and opened it this morning. I was shocked because they are worth a fortune, and I don't really know anyone who would just end up handing out something this worth while." He turned the box towards them, where they could see the card. The scripty B was facing them and both of the girls were heard gasping. Xander just stood, mouth agape, and Oz looked slightly ruffled. He was staring at it like it would just pop something up and give him the information. 

Then Xander, Willow, and Cordy started speaking up at the same time. The library was suddenly loud with all the voices and questions. Then Oz took out one of the objects, and started twirling it in his hand, admiring it. The other teenagers stopped and looked at him, wondering why he was suddenly liking it. And he wasn't voicing his questions. No one was very surprised at that though. 

"Giles?" Willow asked. "Do you think she may be around then? She hasn't really contacted us, except for a letter or two in the 2nd month she was away. Maybe she is gonna come around." Nobody said anything,. It was doubtful that she would after all this time, it had been many months. But everyone was hoping. 

Giles shrugged, but looked a little hopeful. "Maybe you should look around in the idiot-box?" He said, amusement over her American way that she used computers. Everyone except for him all smiled a little or held back a laugh at that. No matter how much time he had been in the US, his view on computers was not changing. He hated it just as much, and he avoided the things as much as he could. But Willow had made him get to know how to use his email. He often got things from old friends or colleagues that way. 

Willow got a smile on her face and nodded, skipping the few feet to the chair, she booted up the machine. In a few moments, she as on, and the others were admiring the work. 

When the doors opened, everyone looked up, and just looked back down, seeing as how it wasn't Snyder or another student. Giles took a moment to thank god that it wasn't Mrs. Summers. She had made them all sit down and tell her about the supernatural, and how her daughter was in it. She was shocked, and always came around at odd times, to see if they had found anything. He also reminded himself to tell her what he had received. He just hoped that it didn't have to be any time soon. She was a dreadful woman when she tried to be. 

All of those thoughts rushed out to the back of his mind when his girlfriend looked at him. Jenny had been brought back by the Powers that Be after the Buffy-running-away incident. It wasn't supposed to have happened anyway. So she came up to them one day, Giles had gone pale, and just stared. Xander's mouth had hung agape, while Cordelia was glaring, but giving her a small smile, saying it was good to have her back. Willow had fainted, and Oz caught her, he barely seemed surprised. He was being himself. Jenny had forwarded them to the Library and explained the situation to them. It wasn't her time, so she got brought back. Her and Rupert had immediately reclaimed their relationship, and she had gotten her position back. Nobody questioned it, denial was in high supply in Sunnydale. Some of the students welcomed her back, and Willow was happy to be back in the position as student of computers. She actually knew more about them then Ms. Calendar, but there were things she wasn't aware of that Jenny was teaching her. 

Behind the computer teacher, came the slayer after Kendra, they assumed. But what they found odd was that she was called months after her death. Giles was put at ease by the fact that he now knew HIS slayer was alive, and that it wasn't her that had died. (Little did he know that she had.) But it left him and others to wonder who it was that had died, or if it was something that was going crazy in the slayer link. Nobody was able to explain it. 

Morgan Freeman walked up to the desk and looked at the artifacts. "Wow Mr. Giles, where did you get things like this?" She looked at them a moment, and then whistled when she got a better look at them. "You gonna give me any profit out of this?" she asked with a smile. That's when Wesley decided to walk in. 

"Hello all." He immediately saw the objects when Morgan moved out of his way. "Where in the world did you get these?" He asked directly at Giles. 

The older watcher looked a little amused at his show, and just looked at him. He joked back, causing everyone else a small chuckle or grin. "The mail." 

When Willow went a little pale, Oz immediately went to her. No one really saw this, but when Oz saw, he kept staring at the screen. He called them over. "Uhm, Giles. You might wanna see who is in your mail. 

Giles got up and stood behind the redhead. Jenny and those initially in the scooby gang came over with curios questions brimming their minds. Oz looked a little bit less cool then usual, which made all of them wonder. 

When they saw the sender, almost everyone who had come over gasped. 

To: WatcherManG From: ChosenOneB Message:  
Hey Giles. Did you get the ancient pottery? It took me a while to sort some of that out. I'll send you some more later. I got a couple of crabby scrolls to. To bad I can only read a few of them. Ah well. You'll probably get the others gone over by now.  
Sorry it took me so long to write. I was kinda... busy otherwise. How's the gang? Cordy still bugging over hair products and 'Sheva'? What was Xander's latest nonsense? How many computer sites has Willow hacked through lately? Oz still cool and mellow? What about you- How many nameless, ancient texts have you gone through?  
I'm safe enough now Giles. You can quit looking. I'll try to keep in touch more. And before you start thinkin it, you didn't fail me; I would have failed without you. And before THEY start saying wrong questions, I am not ignoring my duties. I have an apocalypse math, so I know there isn't any thing end-of-the-world thins happening around SunnyHell lately.  
I am doing better then I was Giles, and you guys were meant not to find me. I wasn't exactly aware of what I was doing all the time anyway- don't ask, I doubt you wanna know. And no, I was perfectly safe, physically then anyway. 

-B P.S. If you guys insist on going out on patrol, just be sure not to get yourselves killed... or seriously hurt... 

When everyone finished reading, the scooby members felt a little bit of hope and happiness swell in them. Willow mad sure to save it to Giles's file, as well as her own. She pressed reply on her own account 

From: WiccaWillowTree To: ChosenOneB Message:  
Buffy! Where are you? How are you? Why did you leave?- Oh never mind! How are you really?! Are you okay, what sup? Everyone is interested in the collection you gave Giles. Where'd you get it? HOW did you get it? Yes, Giles is still stuffy and Cordy is just as outfittedinated as usual. Oz is, well, Oz. Xander is using his humor to amuse the local vamps, and the new slayer is here. Her watcher is Wesley Whyndhamm (I at least think that's how you spell it.) Pryce. He is an old, well young, an old colleague of Giles's. Wanna know what else? Please reply! We're all happy to hear from you and are waiting for your next message.  
-Willow P.S. We are all wondering about you. We ha have been looking for you everywhere. OH THANK GOD YOU AREN'T DEAD! We can't wait to hear from you again. 

Willow proof read it, and made sure everyone was okay with it, before Cordy asked the question on all of their minds. "Do you think we should tell her about him?: There was a silence. 

Giles spoke up then. "I think we should wait, and make sure that he is okay with it first." Everyone nodded, knowing it was probably best. "You all have classes to go to soon anyway." That was their cue. The bell rang and everyone walked off to their courses, leaving the two watchers behind to look at the marvelous collection. Giles felt himself wondering about where the '' had been found. He didn't remember ever seeing anything so beautiful or wondrous in these types of things since an expedition had been sent to a different dimension when he had first become a watcher. Wesley was thinking the same type of things. But Giles just wanted her to be alright, and maybe, come home. Although he did dread telling her about Angel being back. He was shocked to hear what had happened from Angel's POV...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes...  
> I am getting some confused reviews over this so I'll tell you this way. Slayers age slower then others the stronger they get. Do to the portal hopping, Buffy's group she is with right now has been like stumped in their ages, so they're all still pretty young looking to what they might look other wise. They all look as if they've aged about two years. It tells you how old the twins are, so when they are 11, Buffy is about 28. Faith is also about 28. Gunn is about 30, while Fred is about 27. Lily is about 27 also. Lorne is about 24, but his type of demons age slower the older they get, so he will live to be pretty old. Which also makes all of them look about 20-ish...
> 
> Liz is short for Elizabeth. I might call her Beth at times too.
> 
> For some reason, it has come to my attention that I have put down that Buffy's daughter is Dawn instead of Elizabeth or something. It is a typo that I sometimes do (not on purpose) when I am thinking about parts of this, and am not totally concentrated on what I am writing. I don't think it happens to often, but it does happen.
> 
> Note: This chapter is mostly an introduction to the new house.
> 
> You can do the math to go over that.

Chapter Four 7 ½ months after Buffy's birthday –earth time- Moon Town 

Buffy and the gang were 'creating' house today. The sun was bright, they made sure to not sign up for any gigs for the week, and they had money. Buffy still couldn't give up the idea of a shopping spree. She was the only one who really ever had one. She had gaped at the girls when she learned that. 

They left their things at the hotel though. They would have to get everything ready before they moved in. The fumes alone would burn their noses. 

It was a secret to all but Buffy and Faith. They had designed it with a specialist, and paid a bit extra for them to finish very early. They had plenty of money from the homeless shelter left. Plus, they had collected thousands of artifacts, and had stored them in a magical safe, which they all knew how to open. So, if they for some reason ran out of money, they would just sell some of the harmless pieces. And this house took little more then two months to build, so it was expensive. But they weren't freaking out. 

The house had 12 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, a large kitchen, 3 living rooms, an attic, a basement, 6 closets that weren't in the bedrooms, and four more rooms that could be used as anything. They were going to change them to a storage room, a training room, and a practice room, and where the instruments would be left, and a Laundromat. 

They put the stuff they did remember to bring down and took a look at the house. It was awesome. 

The rooms were specially picked, and set up in a certain way. Buffy was totally happy to finally be able to spoil her children. They were in awe with just looking at the front of the house. They had never seen a home- structure this large. 

The house wasn't painted on the outside, but it was set up and everything. There was room for garden, and a large driveway was being paved. There was a window in every room, more then that in most. 

The basement was next to the Laundromat, going down. But it was strictly for weapons. 

And did I mention that the house was three stories? On the bottom floor, was the kitchen, 2 living spaces, 2 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and the training room, and the Laundromat. 

The first bedroom was Buffy's and it had a private bathroom. The second bedroom was Faith's, and she had her own bathroom as well. 

The two living rooms were opposite each other, with the main staircase dividing them. 

Ahead of the stairs, was a wall, making room for the kitchen. It has room for one of the very large refrigerators, an oven with a stove, a garbage disposal, and another appliance. It had two sinks in it, and many counters, with a large opened all-around table in the left-middle of the room. The room was decorated in black/grey and silver. It lead to the backyard, and the Laundromat. The training room was next to it. The laundry room led to the backyard as well. 

In the backyard, was a pool, but it wasn't filled yet. There was a grassy area, where Buffy hoped to add a punching bag for when it was nice outside. And there was even a plaque where a hot tub was being put in. 

If you follow the uncarpeted stairs up to the second level, there are 8 bedrooms, and 4 bathrooms. They are all split between 2 of the bedrooms. There are 2 closets on this level, that don't belong in bedrooms. 

The staircase to the third level is right next to the other. 

When you go up, you will see every other room. There is a living room, but it is a bit smaller then the other 2. There are 2 bedrooms, but they are guest rooms. They share a bathroom, and the other bathroom is on the side where the living room is. Next to that is the music room. The attic and the storage room are opposite them. There are 2 closets on the third level as well. 

Out of the whole house, only the kitchen, the bathrooms, and the closets have been fully put together. The rest was up to them. But they get to choose their own designs, and colors and stuff. 

They got together after looking at the house, and chose rooms. Buffy and Faith had dibs on the master bedrooms on the first level. The kids surprisingly took the rooms on the top. Gunn and Lorne picked rooms far apart, while Lily and Fred separated between them. But since it was nothing new that Lily was going out with Gunn, they chose to share a room. Fred picked one near Lorne, so she wouldn't be all alone. Lily and Gunn of course, shared a bathroom, while Fred and Lorne had their own. 

A bit after that, they all came down to the kitchen. They got some paper, and wrote down lists of things to buy. 

Buffy and Faith chose to go grocery shopping. They got the first list. There was a lot on it. Buffy told them that the fridge was already on its way. It was black and silver to match the kitchen. 

Lorne was chosen to go to the appliance store, and get a washer, drier, television, dish washer, and a few more things of that nature. 

Lily and Fred were going to go get mattresses. They were told to get 7 waterbeds, and 5 mattresses. And the mattresses had to be very soft and fluffy. Liam and Lizzie had to stay there with Gunn, so he can sign things. And they start unloading their magical cases, to store away for later. 

Buffy and Faith: 

When they got to the grocery store, things were slow. Buffy looked at Faith. "Well, I guess we'll make up for the missing customers." Faith snickered. 

They might have spent eleven years in different dimension, including Quartoth, but they never lost their taste for humor, or good jokes. Buffy went straight for the freezer section first. She got seven gallons of chocolate-chip-cookie-dough-fudge-mint- ice-cream. Faith rolled her eyes, and went for the milk. She got 3 gallons. They got 6 good cereals, and 2 nutritious ones. A few loaves of bread were put in, and enough meat and cheese for sandwiches later. Buffy made sure to get lots of candy and chocolate. Faith got snack foods like chips and crackers. Buffy went to get frozen dinners and stuff, while her sister-in-arms went and got the fruits and veggies. They got a lot of things. They had a big family after all. They went down the 'other' aisle, and got the other dishes and plates and things that aren't foods. 

It took them two hours to get everything the thought they needed, but they got a lot. It came out to $369.83. It was a lot of money, but it barely put a dent in their bank accounts. They went outside, and packed the things into their rented van. 

Faith made sure to beat Buffy to the driver's side. She was never a good driver. 'She drives like the beast she is.' The younger slayer thought. 

Lorne looked at the store. It wasn't bad. It was a bit big for an appliance store, but it was probably the only one in town. 

He went to get the clothes washer and drier first. It took him an hour to make up his mind. 

It didn't take him long to get the other things though. He liked the things that popped out, so he got silver things mostly for the kitchen. He got an almost white for the clothes room. 

He also got a big screen television for the front room, and a medium sized one for the top living room. The kids would probably spend most of their time up there. He also ordered some other music stuff. He was probably going a bit overboard with the music 'career' but he got it as a precaution, in case they actually started to do anything big. Plus, he could upsize Caritas if he found that they weren't being used. 

He also got a radio and a couple of CD players for the place. He stopped by the music store to get those. He got a few other CDs as well. 

When he went back to the TV store to sign some of the orders, he decided to get a small black TV for the kitchen. He got one that plays DVDs as well as VHSs. He was pleased with himself. 

In all, it took him almost three hours to get everything signed and ready to be delivered, before he went on home. "Home. I like the sound of that." He said as he skipped to his small rented car, and hummed a tune to one of the 'Chosen' songs. 

It didn't take long for Fred and Lily to get the beddings once they tested them. They knew each other personally, and were able to pick who would want what. 

The twins would both want something to bounce on. 

Lily and Gunn would want something that wouldn't wave if one of them moved. Fred wanted something she could sink into; so would Lorne. 

Buffy and Faith would both want one that was definitely fun, but if they had to move super fast, they could go quickly without making a sound. It took them about an hour to piece everything together. 

They were home by the time the fridge got there. 

By the time everyone had gotten back, it was almost 10:00am, and the fridge had been put into place. 

They had set everything on the counter, and loaded the ice cream and cold products in. The twins' mouths nearly watered after their first taste of Buffy's ice cream. Buffy moaned when she realized that she would have to get even more then this when they went. And when everyone heard her explanation, they sighed and moaned as well. 

After everyone got something to eat, they decided to go pick out wall things and bed boards. Lorne agreed, saying that the things weren't going to be here until about 5:00pm, which was good. 

Home Depot-like place 

They were all looking at colors. No one wanted to do their walls with wallpaper; they wanted to be able to decorate their own room with their own paint colors and ideas. 

Faith chose a deep red, and Buffy chose a division of pinks, reds, purples, and blues. The twins went with red, purple, and blue. Lorne took orange and green. Lily and Gunn took a deep shade of purple, and a few lighter shades. Fred took lighter colors like pink and baby blue. 

When they went through the different colors for their own rooms, they chose colors for the other rooms. The living rooms were going to be blues and reds. They chose neutral blues for the stairs, and the bathrooms were eventually made to fit the occupants, in blues, reds, purples, and greens. 

They went for carpet next. They each chose a dark shade like the paint. But they chose colors and styles that would be able to blend in with their walls. Lorne chose a rave color of green and orange almost swirled together. It looked pretty cool. Lorne's room was already looking kinda retro, but Lorne likes anything that gives him a uniqueness, that Pylea didn't have. He also had a voice that was nice, although he admitted that it wasn't near as nice as Buffy's, but when you're from Pylea, and you have any voice that can make a baby fall asleep... consider it a gift. 

They picked up the tile for the bathrooms next, which everyone decided to combine with carpet. They each decided to go for a certain color in the bathroom, and they chose their own choices, and then variety for the ones that would be used less. 

They didn't have to get fans or air conditioners; there was one in every room; except for bathrooms and closets. They were regular, but they could be spray-painted or replaced. No one bothered much with them though. It wouldn't make much difference. 

They went around, and together, finally decided to make the outside of the house a mix between blue and black. It was almost a gunmetal color, but they could spray paint any outlines silver blue. That would make it look cool. 

Together, they all picked colors and textured for the house. It took them a couple of hours of arguing and agreeing to finish finding all the colors and paint they wanted to use, but they got it done before they decided it was time for dinner. 

They went back to the hotel after dropping the paint off at the house. They all gathered at a nice restaurant with some clean clothes on, and ate some money away. They filled themselves up with food, and talked about their time away from their own dimensions, laughing and smiling away their good times in the bad. 

Everyone went to bed okay in their own rooms, with Buffy checking in on Connor and Beth after Faith went to sleep. She said good night to the guys, Fred and Lily the same way every night. She finally went to bed after mailing some more stuff to Giles and emailing them once more...


End file.
